Such a hydraulic valve arrangement is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,759. A control lever or a joystick provides a specified signal to a microprocessor, which activates pilot valves for both valve arrangements, the slide of said pilot valves being connected via springs with the slide of the valve arrangement concerned, so that a spring-controlled interaction occurs. In many cases, this embodiment is advantageous in that the flow through both valve arrangements takes place only in one direction, so that the forces acting upon the valve elements are substantially independent of the working direction of the consumer. However, it is difficult to achieve an accurate control of the consumer with this valve arrangement, as friction in the mechanical parts, hysteresis in the solenoid valves and external forces, for example forces originating from the flow, prevent an exact positioning of the slide.
The invention is based on the task of providing a simple manner of enabling an exact control of the consumer.